Ace Combat: Trails of the Blazing Star
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: A new book in the history of Strangereal Earth is about to be opened. When the shooting star streaks across the heavens, only time will tell when the starblazers rise and shine over the earth. Note: please see disclaimer at the end of this chapter.
1. Chapter 1: New Wings

**[[Prologue ~ Memoir]]**

**Location**: Voile Town, Fato.  
**Date**: summer, 2020.

The person stood in front of the gate. Aged in her late-20 and wearing simple summer gown with sunhat, she looked back and forth between the empty areas surrounding the airstrip and the guard post before she lowered the sunglasses. She took a deep breath and walked into the facility, ignoring the 'Off-Limit Area' signboard that was erected next to the post. She walked past the abandoned hangar, where several decommissioned planes were parked inside, and headed to the barrack not far from the hangar. She stopped cold when she was standing next to the door and read the sign 'Personnel and Staffs only'. She shrugged and opened the door, making her way to the empty desk ahead.

She reached for an anonymous envelope near dried bouquet. It was poorly made, and from the quality of the materials, she figured that it was homemade. Slowly and carefully she opened the envelope, and took out a set of photographs from inside it. Carefully she withdrew the photos, for they were crumbling, eaten by grubs and covered in dusts. "New Year Eve, 2017. Magnolia Valley, Belka," she muttered as she noticed a handwritten note at the lower right edge of the picture. She examined it closer: it was a group picture of pilots and ground crew, huddling together as they posed in front of an AC-130 for the camera. A faint smile crept upon her delicate face as she identified the people, a bunch of ragtag misfits of various nationalities and personalities. Osean, Belkan, Aurelian, Emmerian, just to name a few.

She switched to another photo. This time, it was a portrait picture of her in full shrine maiden outfit accompanying a fellow pilot. In an instant, her heart skipped; it was her long-revered flight leader, and her eyes became watery as she fondly remembered the precious time she had shared with him. She dried the tears off her face and placed her palm upon her chest, taking a deep breath as she wondered of his whereabouts ever since.

She put down the photo and several more. She glanced at the notice board and saw the wallpaper-sized of a band of pilots kneeling in front of a Su-37, surprisingly still in pristine condition despite the passing time. She approached the notice board and took a deep look at the picture, even as her eyes were trying to recognize the pilots. Then she glanced at a note scribbled on the lower-right corner of the picture, and chuckled at its description.

"_In memories of the Star Blazers. May the memories of their fight for freedom persevere…"_

She left the room and walked towards the tarmac. The sun was setting, and several fighters were spotted performing a flyby over the now-deserted airbase. She automatically threw a salute, even though she knew the pilots might not notice her presence. "Wonder if he's still flying with the free swallows up there…" she whispered, as memories of the past days materialized themselves before her eyes…

-x-x-x-x-x-

**ACE COMBAT  
TRAILS OF THE BLAZING STAR  
**

**CHAPTER 01  
NEW WINGS**

-x-x-x-x-

**Location**: 10,000 feet, near Belka-Fato border.

**Date**: 21st March, 2017.

**Time**: 12:30 hours.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight 2112 of Utopian Airlines. This is your pilot-on-duty Captain Jonathon Darren and I, along with my co-pilot Captain Barbara Hanna and flight engineer Frederick Lee welcome all of you on-board this airline en route to Magellan City. We are now flying 12,000 feet above sea level, and the weather outside is pristine clear. This flight will take roughly 2 hours and 30 minutes, and we're expected to make a touchdown around two o'clock in the afternoon. Our flight attendants will be preparing lunch in a moment, and please don't be hesitate to contact any of them should you need any in-flight assistance."

True to the pilot's words, the afternoon sky was crystal clear with no visible sign of dark clouds floating around. The prop-driven F.27 Friendship passenger airplane was lazily cruising over the vast stretch of pampas grass below it, flying gracefully as if it was a metallic eagle roaming high over its vast territory. The sight of the Friendship was as breath-taking as it was the only flying object present, had there been anyone adventuring in the isolated region.

"All systems are checked," the flight engineer reported while turning several dials on the control panels off. "Both engines are running fine, and the rate of fuel consumption is on normal level. Communication panel is working perfectly as well, and there's no abnormality so far."

"So far so good," the co-pilot, a middle-aged woman with brunette hair, uttered and checked the flight instruments before her. "But if I'm allowed to ask something, why the heck we're assigned on this flight? Darren?"

Captain Darren merely chuckled. "Don't ask me, Miss Hanna. Even I had pleaded our boss to have somebody else taking this flight. Only God knows what he was thinking that time," he uttered.

"God? I don't want anything to do with it," the flight engineer joked.

"Shut up, Freddie, you're talking too much," the female pilot snorted.

The friendly banter continued, even as the Fokker flew past a range of mountains separating the prairie from a manmade lake. There was a slight change of weather as the aircraft flew across the mountain range, but it was undeterred and kept itself level for the rest of the journey.

Suddenly…

"Jesus! What the hell is that?" demanded the female pilot as she peeked outside the cockpit.

An unidentified flying object made a speedy pass behind the Fokker, taking the flight crews by surprise. Then another flying object passed over the airplane in such speed it was barely visible. Captain Darren immediately checked the radar display. A shocked look crossed his face and he turned back to his crews. "We're in deep trouble," he announced.

"What are you talking about?" Just then, the flying objects from earlier made a fast flyby next to the Friendship and the irked Barbara peeked outside the windscreen. "Why nobody told us there's going to be an air drill in this area?" she screamed.

Captain Darren seized the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen," he spoke through the mouthpiece, "we'd like to inform you that there's turbulence ahead of this airline, and we'll have to fly through it. Please return to your seat and remain seated until further notice. The seatbelt signals will be lit on shortly."

"Turbulence my butt!" Barbara cussed. "You ought to tell them what's actually going on!"

"Miss Hanna, I'd advice you not to jeopardize the passengers," the pilot reminded and glanced at her. "Remember that the policy of Utopian Airways is to have our customers enjoy a hassle-free flight, whatever obstacles we have to face." Captain Darren, then, looked outside the cockpit and saw the sight of an armed jet flying close to the Friendship. "This is no air drill, everyone. No air drill."

Indeed, it was not a regular air-to-air drill. The F.27 was cornered by seven Raptor fighters painted in dark green, and one of the jets was tailing the passenger plane so close that its nose almost touched the tip of the Fokker's tail. It was a tough situation for the flight crews of Flight 2112; every time the Fokker tried to descend to lower altitude, the Raptors would fly below them; it could not climb higher as well because the jets would already overtake them, forcing it to fly in straight path. Captain Darren was trying his best to keep everything under control despite urges from his flight crews to let the passengers be informed.

"I'll try contacting them," Captain Darren spoke. He fiddled with the frequency dial and tuned into military channel. "This is Flight 2112 of Utopian Airlines. Pilots, please identify."

One of the Raptor pilots responded to the contact. "Flight 2112, this is flight leader of 31st Interceptor Squadron, New Belkan Air Force," the pilot spoke in a distinguished Belkan accent. "You've entered Belka's no-fly zone. Please divert from your flight path follow us to our airbase."

"No-fly zone? Since when this is a no-fly zone?" Barbara's shocked voice could be heard through the intercom. "I demand an explanation from you damned pilots!"

"This is a direct order from General Herschel," the voice continued. "Flight 2112, please follow us and land on our airbase immediately, or we'll resort to indiscriminate force."

"Don't they know we have unarmed civilians on-board?" Barbara exclaimed. "Somebody do something about them!"

In a split second the Raptors broke off the formation and dispersed when an aircraft buzzed past the Fokker. Captain Darren and his co-pilot watched in astonishment, as a Su-27 painted in anti-flash white chased after one Raptor and fired a missile that quickly disposed of its target.

"Who or what is that?" screamed the female pilot through her radio.

The Su-27 returned to engage the remaining targets. Not wanting to get caught in the dogfight, Captain Darren brought the airliner into a dive. Already the abrupt manoeuvre triggered chaos in the passenger cabin, and the flight crew were trying their best to keep everything under control.

"Can't you bring this plane faster, John!" demanded the flight engineer.

"Are you crazy, Freddie? This is NOT Ace Combat!" Barbara answered.

The Belkan fighters tried shaking off the solo Flanker, but the lone plane valiantly fought in spite of its disadvantages in number. The fighter was later joined by three Typhoons and they joined strength as they protected the escaping Fokker. One F-22 managed to slip through the defenders, however, and was speeding towards the airliner. The solo Su-27 accelerated and did an Immelman Loop, bringing itself at the F-22's six.

"What the hell? Since when was he-" was the last word the Belkan pilot muttered before a burst of 30mm shells took its tailpipe and knocked it out of action.

"Rapier 2 is down! Repeat: Rapier 2 is down!" another Belkan pilot announced in shock.

"Damn it, who the hell is this guy?" his partner asked.

The dogfight continued for a couple of minutes until the interceptors fled to Belkan airspace, presumably running out of fuel. All crew of Flight 2112 were silent, dumbstruck by the events that were unfolding before them. Neither radio contact nor verbal word was heard, as everyone was trying to figure out what had actually happened.

"Flight 2112 of Utopian Airlines, this is Captain Whiterock of Meteor Security Service MS108." The crew sighed in relief; they had been saved, and by a PMC, on top of that, too. "We have gotten rid of the bandits. The sky is now clear."

The crew threw outside the window and saw the SU-27, now accompanied by three Typhoons, approached the airliner. "Oh, hey! It's the Meteor Security," Barbara said. "I've heard a lot about them."

"Aren't they the famous PMC everyone's talking about these days?" Freddie asked.

"Flight 2112 to Captain Whiterock," Captain Darren responded to the intercom, "we owe you for saving our life. How can we repay your deed?"

"We will be of your escort until you leave this area, that's all we ask," the voice replied. "For easier convenience, you can refer to us as the Shepherds."

"Why, yes, we appreciate it," Captain Darren spoke. He peeked outside the cockpit and saw two of the fighter pilots waving at them. They waved back, and later looked at one another in amazement. "Shepherds, eh? It's surely an unlikely name for a team."

"Shepherds? What are we now, sheep?" Frederick's dumbfounded voice startled them. The two pilots glanced at him, said nothing and looked back at the fighters that were escorting the flight. "Hey, guys! Can anyone of you tell me what's going on?"

-x-x-x-x-

**Location**: 10,000 feet, near Belka-Fato border.  
**Date**: 21st March, 2017.  
**Time**: 12:20 hours, a few minutes prior to the interception…

Cruising lazily over the landscape, three Typhoon multi-role combat aircrafts (MRCA) flew in a loose delta formation. Initial observation suggested that they were Fatovian fighters on patrol duty, but closer inspection on them revealed that they were anything but. They belonged to Meteor Security Service, Fato's leading private military contractor (PMC), and their emblem – a shooting star imposed against a shield with ribbons underneath it – cemented their status.

"To all members of Meteor Security Service Air Corp, this is Golden Eye," a radio transmission came from the only AWACS that was observing the airspace. "This will be your first assignment with the Fatovian Air Force. Although this is just a joint exercise, you're expected to give out the best of your performance."

"This is Captain Whiterock of MS108, roger that," a voice that came from one of the Typhoons responded. "We're very proud to lend our hand to Meteor Security. We'll do our best to maintain their good record."

"Good to hear that, Captain Whiterock," the AWACS replied. "Your call sign for this mission will be Shepherd. Captain Whiterock, you will be Shepherd 1. Your wingmen will be Shepherds 2 and 3, respectively."

"Shepherd 1 to AWACS, thanks for the call sign. It surely feels weird to be called like that, though."

"Here, here, King of Cosmos!" Captain Whiterock's first wingman announced in thick Yuktobanian accent.

"How many time I've told you not to make fun of that name, Daniel?" the flight leader's second wingman sighed exasperatedly. "It's bad, and you should feel bad for it."

"Hey now, Kirisame, no need to be so serious," Daniel replied. "Right, Golden Eye?"

"You can forward your complains to Mister Cain later. For now, let's focus on your today's mission," Golden Eye said. "You'll be engaging several unmanned aerial vehicles along your flight path, so consider this a refresher course. Oh, I almost forgot: you will be joined by Meteor Security's newest member. He should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, a solo Su-27 Flanker approached the formation from behind, and the three Typhoons rearranged their position so that they were flying in a 'finger four' formation. "Call sign Lone Wolf, this is AWACS. Do you read?" There was no reply from the Su-27, until they heard an audible click inside their earpiece. "I do believe you've been briefed over this mission, yes?" Another click. "Good. Just follow your team, and you'll do fine. I wish the best of you, Lone Wolf."

"A silent one? That's quite a shocker," Daniel remarked. "The name's Daniel Alexandrovich, pleased to meet you, Lone Wolf. Just call me Dan, if you like."

"Of course he doesn't talk! Just think about the situation he's in," the female wingman said.

"That's Hibiki Kirisame," Daniel said. "She can be stern, but she's really a sweet girl."

"W-what? Don't praise me when we're thousands of feet off the ground, you!" Hibiki protested.

"Nova, Stardust, cut the chatter. We have a mission to do," Captain Whiterock spoke. "Nova, you will be Shepherd 2. Stardust, you're Shepherd 3. And…" His voice trailed off as he inspected the vividly coloured Su-27. "Lone Wolf, isn't it? I didn't remember having briefed about you back there. You'll be Shepherd 4." He heard a click. "Alright, then. AWACS, what do you say if we let our lone wolf engage the targets? You know, for evaluation purpose?"

"Sounds reasonable enough, Shepherd 1," Golden Eye replied. "Alright, Lone Wolf. You heard the man. Engage all targets, but try not to show off."

The Su-27 flew ahead of the Typhoons and approached the nearest target. It aligned itself behind the remotely controlled F-4 drone and easily disposed of its target with a couple of bursts from its cannon. "Nicely done. Proceed to the next target." The Su-27 made its way to a couple of F-5s that were flying in figure eight. It circled over the drones and made a sharp dive towards the planes, like a falcon swooping on its hapless prey. "That's one aggressive tactic, Shepherd 4," Captain Whiterock commented after the Su-27 shot both targets down in one pass, "but you did well. I assume you weren't breaking a sweat back then."

"Two birds with one stone, nice!" Daniel said.

The Su-27 regained altitude and scanned the sky for targets. Its pilot spotted a lone X-45 drone and prepped its R-27 missile. He got a clean lock on and released the missile; the guided projectile rocketed unhindered towards its target, turning it into smithereens upon contact.

"Good job, Lone Wolf," Golden Eye spoke. "Next, you're going to rendezvous with the Fatovian Air Force. They're scheduled to-" There was a sudden pause, and the pilots immediately stood their ground as the AWACS was assessing the situation. "We have an emergency situation. A civilian airliner is being intercepted by Belkan fighters ten miles to your southwest. It looks like they've strayed far into Belka's no-fly zone."

"A passenger aircraft? What is it doing in the no-fly zone?" Hibiki asked.

"Shepherd 1 to AWACS. Has the air force arrived yet?" Captain Whiterock asked.

"Negative, Shepherd 1, looks like your unit's the only one available," Golden Eye replied. "We don't have much time. Prevent them from escorting the civilian plane into Belkan airspace. Do whatever it takes."

"We read you, Golden Eye," Captain Whiterock spoke. "Alright, everyone. We have someone to rescue. Let's go."

"Alright! Time to kick some ass!"

Immediately the flight dashed across the sky, making their way towards the unfortunate airliner. As soon as they arrived, the Su-27 accelerated and engaged the Belkan fighters, leaving the Typhoons behind. "You've got to be kidding me!" Daniel exclaimed as the Su-27 zigzagged past the Belkan fighters erratically.

"We can't just sit down here while he does the hard work," Hibiki remarked.

"Shepherd 1 to all units, engage."

The solo Su-27's impromptu tactic threw the Belkan fighters off-guard. The newcomer pilot fired a missile at one of the Raptors; it made contact, and the Belkan plane spiralled uncontrollably into the ground after losing its rudder. The Su-27 engaged the remaining fighters, and cries of foul could be heard over the radio as Belkan pilots tried to regroup.

"Shepherd 4, you've got a bandit on your tail. Break!"

The Su-27 pilot glanced over his shoulder. A Raptor was spotted on his six, and was aligning for gunfire. Without even losing his calm, the pilot pulled the flight stick and kicked the airbrake at the same time, throwing his plane into a tight loop.

"Holy- is that a Kulbit?!" Daniel asked.

The Su-27 completed the tight loop and positioned itself behind the Raptor. A missile is fired, and the Raptor took a hit on its starboard wing.

"Enemy plane is approaching the civilian airplane!"

The pilot pushed the throttle forward. The Su-27 was brought into full power and accelerated away from the dogfight and entered a high-G Immelman Loop. Not only did it force the Belkan F-22 to break away, but it also brought the solo Flanker into gun range. With a gentle trigger squeeze, the GSh-30 cannon unloaded its load onto the F-22, shredding its tailpipe and knocking it out of action.

"Damn it, who the hell is this guy?"

"We don't have time to play with these guys!"

"Leader, we have a sudden radar spike from vector 50!"

"Damn it, we can't afford to make war with the Fatovians. All Belkan pilots, disengage and return to base."

The remaining F-22s fled to Belkan border, and the four unlikely saviours reunited to form a diamond formation around the airliner. A brief conversation was held between Shepherd 1 and the airliner's captain, and a decision was made to escort the Fokker to Fatovian airspace and handed it over to a Fatovian interceptor squadron.

"That was too risky, Shepherd 4," Captain Whiterock remarked as they broke away from the airliner. "You completely disregarded your own safety – not to mention breach the code of conduct - and engaged the Belkans on your own. Not even an experienced pilot would consider a solo attack."

"Don't take it too personally, Shepherd 4," Daniel added. "King of Cosmos is just worried over your wellbeing, he meant well."

"Hey! Stop calling him King of Cosmos," Hibiki retorted.

"What? You mad, Stardust?" Daniel replied.

"For the last time, will you two keep your personal feud off the cockpit?" Captain Whiterock reminded. "And turn off the microphone. You're too loud."

"NO!" both Daniel and Hibiki screamed into the mouthpiece.

"Sorry, force of habit." The three pilots blinked. Was it their own imagination, or did the lone wolf finally talk?

"So you can talk! You had me thinking you were deliberately mute, you know," Daniel said. "Alright, then! This calls for a big party after we land, Yuktobanian style! Captain, beer's on you!"

"Implying that we all get paid for this mission, Dan," Captain Whiterock chuckled.

"What? I didn't join Meteor Security to not get paid, no sir," Daniel replied.

The four planes reunited with the AWACS and headed south to their home base. "So… lone wolf?" Captain Whiterock asked. "How did you come to be named that?"

"Long story, but I'll find time to explain," the new pilot answered.

-x-x-x-x-

**[[Disclaimer]]**

Ace Combat is copyrighted by Bandai-Namco, and this author does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. He would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

Science marches on, as a famous person once said, and so is the universe of Ace Combat that stretches beyond the limit of Strangereal World. So, this author would like to use the opportunity to edit, and subsequently, give this story a fresh start. As a result, this will be an entirely different story from **Ace Combat: Heart of Melting Blood**, with new twists as plot demands and new characters to interact with. The old story will not be deleted, nor its chapters will be replaced, but it will serve as a reminder of how long this author has written stories and fictions.

Without any ado, please accept the return of heart of melting blood warmly…


	2. Chapter 2: Corporation

**[[Seven years ago…]]**

"The SOLG is entering Earth atmosphere and is headed straight towards the capital city!"

"They're going to smash the SOLG into Oured! Quick! Send all pilots to stop it!"

"Are you out of your mind?! How are we going to shoot down a satellite with just fighter planes?"

"The general's right, sir. That thing can only be destroyed from the inside. It's build to withstand even a direct nuclear attack."

"Sir, we've just had words that the Ghosts of Razgriz are en route to intercept the SOLG."

"It's them! If it's the Razgriz, anything is possible!"

"Gentlemen, we cannot lose hope. I'd rather leave the fate of this nation to them than to despair over the inevitable loss."

-x-x-x-x-x-

**ACE COMBAT  
TRAIL OF THE BLAZING STARS**

**CHAPTER 02  
CORPORATION**

-x-x-x-x-

The fall of the Grey Men meant that Belka was returned to its people, who had been dismayed that their dream to see Belka rise to its former glory was manipulated by war veterans blinded by revenge and vendetta against the surrounding countries. As a result, ninety percent of the citizens voted for total neutrality of the country, and today Belka is a non-aligned nation with its resources focused on repairing all damages caused by the Yuktobanian-Osean War. It also marked the first time that the country decided to disband its air force as it was unable to generate enough income to rebuild or restructure it.

Voices of dissent echoed throughout the country, as civilian and military leaders were worried that the disbanding of Belkan Air Force meant they would lose the only identity that they had strongly and jealously guarded since the Second World War. The fact that the task of defending Belkan airspace would be handed over to private military contractors meant that people feared that it would not take long before their country was privatized and incorporated into a global conglomerate.

Yet life is as ironic as always.

While Belkans rejected the ideas of having PMCs taking over their defence (some unsatisfied high-ranking officers had already reacted to the corporate take-over by forming the New Belkan Air Force) its neighbouring country Fato had used PMCs for many years to lighten the burden of protecting the airspace. One of the country's leading PMC, Meteor Security Service, was in fact responsible for restructuring the country's air force following its disbandment in the 1990s and today it held account for about three-eighth of the country's defence budget.

"_We don't just provide service to nations who are unable to protect their own turf. We also help them build their own defence force. We are not here to perform corporate takeover. We are here to help."_

Such was the words of the founder of Meteor Security Service, a charismatic yet enigmatic man known only to the media as Mister Cain. Said to be a former air force general, he came to Fato in the year 2011 with an ambition to revive the country's shambling air force. Initially his goal was treated with cold shoulders, as none of the administration in the Fatovian government was willing to hand over the defence of the airspace to an outsider, but in just three years he had not only restore the air force to its former glory, he also did it with style: he personally lead three fighters squadron to perform a flyby during the celebration of Fato's Independence Day.

Then, having fulfilled his goal, Mister Kane changed the focus of his company to helping Nordland and Wielvakia rebuilding their own armed force, though he remained an important figure in Fato. So important that on December, 2016, he was once again called to assist the armed force following Belka's political unrest. Whatever chess game he had in mind was anybody's guess, though some had speculated that he might have seen a conflict beyond that the unrest in Belka might pose.

Only time will tell if the meteor decides to strike…

-x-x-x-x-

**[[Disclaimer]]**

Ace Combat is copyrighted by Bandai-Namco, and this author does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. He would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

Science marches on, as a famous person once said, and so is the universe of Ace Combat that stretches beyond the limit of Strangereal World. So, this author would like to use the opportunity to edit, and subsequently, give this story a fresh start. As a result, this will be an entirely different story from **Ace Combat: Heart of Melting Blood**, with new twists as plot demands and new characters to interact with. The old story will not be deleted, nor its chapters will be replaced with new content, but it will serve as a reminder of how long this author has written stories and fictions.

Without any ado, please accept the return of heart of melting blood warmly…


End file.
